PrussiaXReader apocalypes
by SpamanoUsUk
Summary: Lots and lots of PrussiaxReader fics! enjoy! all based on songs.
1. Coming home, Safe and sound

Sorry for any errors! I did this in a rush! . Idea came from coming home, Safe and sound and another fanfiction i read.

You met him 3 years ago, you love him so much. He went to Spain to visit his friend.

You miss him so much, hes been gorn for 2 months.

He comes back on a flight tomorrow.

You're so exsited.

When the next day arrives, you go to the loundge to turn on the T.V as ususal.

'Flight 748 from spain to (country) has crashed in the middle of the sea, we haven't found any survi-' It got cut off by you turning off the TV.

Your (E/C) eyes filled with tears.

"Gilbert... GILBERT!" You screamed making your neighbours come out of their homes and barg into yours.

You rememberd the moment so perfectly, the time in the coffe shop before he left.

"Gilbert, promise you will come back safe' you said sternly.

He nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

'Of course, I'll be coming home in 2 months, promise." He said to you, pulling you into an embrace.

"Okay." You said kissing his lips softly.

"Promise?" you said just to make sure.

'Promise." he said back lifting a strand of your (H/C) hair out of your face.

You smile and kiss him once again.

That was the last time you saw him before he walked out of the cafe to the airport.

I can't bare to think of him anymore. He gorn. Never coming back.

Never.

Your friend, Elizabete had arrived and was crying slightly and had you in an embrace.

Your eyes where barley visable through the tears.

"He said he would come back safe and sound, he said he was coming home..." You cried into the crrok of her neck.

"I know, don't worry... He's already made it back home... He loves you, make sure you remember that..." she whispered into your ear making your (E/C) eyes produce more tears, streaming down your cheeks.

"HE SAID HE WOULD BE SAFE!" you screamed, not caring if you said it as loud as you could.

You didn't care for anythign at the moment.

Only Gilbert, only his white hair, red eyes, tall figure and his love.

You wanted all that back.

All you could do is cry even more.

You can't accept that hes dead.

Your cheek were stained in tears, red puffy eyes and a fast beating heart.

"I wish it was me..." You said lifting your head.

"Eh?" Elizabeta asked confused.

"I wish it was me who died insted of him... I let him go... i wish it never happened!" You screamed looking at her face.

"I do too, (name)" she whispered into your hair.

"i want him back... so bad..." you started to cry again.

You won't ever forget him.

2 years later...

You woke up. turned to your side.

You sighed, you still cry most of the time.

you have never accepted it. but you knew he wouldn't want you to cry forever. even with him as cocky as her was, doesn't mean he will want you to cry for him.

you visit his grave after work. your life was already sorted.

You would never fall in love again, he was the only one and it will always stay like that.

like they say, theres only one 'Mr. right'

You get out of bed and go to the fridge, you changed your habbit of going to the TV every morning ever since 2 years ago when he passed away.

You don't even watch the TV anymore.

you sighed in annoyance.

an hour later you arrived at work.

You heard some sound from your office.

You put your hand on the door nob and slowly turned it.

You pushed it open fully to reveal something you wished you had seen sooner.

a tall man with a bundle of flower in his hand.

he had white shaggy hair and red crisom eyes.

Gilbert.

Your eyes filled with tears, of, obviously, joy.

"I told you i was coming home." he said with a grin on his face as you ran up and hugged him.

"GILBERT!" You screamed into his chest.

"yes, its me..." he kissed your forehead.

"I knew it, you weren't dead, you know i never accepted you where dead in the first place!" you giggled.

'I figured." he said giving you the bundle of flowers.

"I never forgot you either.." you said kissing his lips softly before runnign out of the office.

"its Gilbert!" you scream catching all the officers attention.

They where looking at you like you where crazy.

"what? he did say he was coming home, right? and he came!" you said as he came out behind you hugging you from the back.

all you could do is cry... he came back... and he didn't forget anything.. not even the place you work.

he remembered every single detail about you.

and you remembered every single detail of him.

he said he was coming home, and he arrived safe and sound.

it was perfect.

Did you like?! sorry that its short! BTW, Gilbert is Prussia! anyway, Review plz! all my reviewers get baby pandas raised by China! . 


	2. Cooler tha me

You were the coolest person in your school , everyone loved you, but you were always curious about a certain Prussian who seems to not care a shit about you.

yes, you didn't mind that much but that guy, well, he was somhow specil to you, you can't really understand him...

You got up and flicked your (H/C) hair and walked to his seat.

it was just before class started and he was fast asleep on his desk.

you tapp his shoulder shocking him a bit before he looks up and stares right into your eyes behind your brand-new designer sunglasses.

he stared at you thiking for a moment.

"what is it, woman?" he asked his thick german accent coating his words.

"nothing, just curious about why you don't pay attention to me at all, and i'm not a woman, i'm a beautiful young lady that you should pay attention to." you state simply fiddling with your nails.

you turn around ignoring his weird look, you walk away not noticing your heals where very noisy and where disturbing the german.

"Gilbert, she tottaly thinks she cooler tah you!" you hear the spanish dude that sits next to Gilbert called Whatrs-his-face.

You don't pay attention to people your not intrested in, meaning almost everyone.

"Cooler than him? is he really THAT cool?" you say sarcasticly.

"that dude hold the title of the most AWESOME in the school." Your friend, (name of BFF) says to you.

'EH?! why don't I have that title?!" you scream out in disbelief.

"NO WAY!" You march off to the classroom and back to Gilberts seat.

"what is it now, (name)?" he asked you very annoyed by you coming to his desk every 5 minutes.

"hello Mr. Awesome, I have a challange for you, Ms, Cool vs. Mr. Awesome, how about that?" you say in your most challanging tone.

"fine, I think I might have an idea for this contest, how about a singing contest, you need to write a song and sing it at the next school assembly for everyone to see, and i already have my song all planned out." he said to you grinning.

The next week went by quick and you still didn't make up a song. You felt so angered.

When you arrived at school the were shocked to see what you did.

in the gym where you have assembly there on the small stage was Gilbert with a microphone in his hands.

"I'm assuming she didn't have time to make a song since I'm so awesome, but a song about her was the easiest thing to write!" he exclamined angering you a little.

he took a breath before starting to sing.

"if i could write you a song to make you call in love, i would already have you up under my arm." he tok a breath before the next line.

"I used up all of my tricks i hope that you like this but you probably won't, you think your cooler than me." he looked at you with a glint in his eyes.

This is about me, right?

"you got designer shades just to hide your face and you wear them around like your cooler than me." he sang surprising everyone he could acculy sing with his very odd voice.

"And you never say hey or remember my name and its probably cause you think your cooler than me." he sang making you realise; you have acted like a bitch all this time, a total asshole.

a little bit of music play kind of like a little break.

he started to sing again.

"You got your hot crowd, shoes on your feet and you wear them around like it ain't shit." he sang looking at your shoes.

"but you don't know, the way that you look, when your steps." he paused for about a second.

'make."

"that."

"much."

"noise."

he said inbetween breaths just to get the fact that her shoes where loud to you.

he put his index fingure on his mouth and made a 'shhh' noise before singing again.

"i got you, all figured out, you need everyones eyes just to feel seen." he said pointing at everyone and then at you.

"behind your make-up, nobody knows, who you even are who you think that you are." he sang once again pointing to you.

"if i could write you a song to make you, fall in love, i would already have you up under my arm." he said sighing after he finished the line to make it feel dramatic.

"I used up all my tricks, i hope that you like this but you probably won't you think your cooler than me." he said making a sad face at the ' i used up all my tricks' bit.

"he hopes i like it?" you whisper to yourself.

"You got designer shades, just to hide your face and you wear them around like your cooler than me." he sang.

"and you never say hey or remember my name and its probably cause you think you're cooler than me." he sang making you feel guilty for making him feel like this... when you think about it, he said 'if i could write you a song to make YOU FALL IN LOVe?!" you screame din your head.

"You got your hot crowd, switchin your walk and you don't even look when you pass by." 'i dont?" you realised that you don't look at him at all besides when talking to him.

"but you dont know teh way that you look whe yo-" he was cutt of by you running onto the stage and hugging him from behind, unexpectably.

"i know, i realised i've been a jerk, I guess i'd like to be Mrs. Awesome now... or i could become Miss. Un-cool..." you say pretty much confessing to him.

"I think its a lot mroe cool to be Mrs. Awesome, don't you agree?" he said into the microphone earning a bunch of cheering students.

"Mr. and Mrs. Awesome!" was all you heard before your life became the best thing you could imagine.

You where someone people enjoyed to joke around with.

No more make-up, no more fancy clothes, and no more designer shades, and no more Ms. Cool.

I'm no longer Cooler than him, I'm just as equal.

Did you like? i think its a pretty good plot :) have you heard prussias singing voice? Its amazing! :)

The next ones called If i die young, have you seen the PruBen video for that? watch it: watch?v=JdgSIn5G3h8

its amazing, i cried. i hope you cry on my next one-shot! that means i succeded! .

All my reviews get baby pandas!

-Bree 


	3. If i die young

You woke up, turned to your side to see that Gilbert was already up.

You got up from your bed and went to kitchen.

There he was, making you breakfast as usual.

"(name)... I'm sorry but..." He said as he came up to you, tears in his eyes.

"I have... Cancer." he said kissing you on the forehead.

"What?.." you said your eyes widening.

"Open this letter once I'm gorn, they said i only have... 1 monthn left..." he said embracing you and putting a letter in your hand

"1 month..." you said putting your arms around his neck.

"1 month, is all i have." he said kissing you softly.

"I... dont knwo what to s..." you couldn't finish since you bursted out into tears.

"Whats inside the letter..?" you ask deciding to change the mood even know your words where muffeled by tears.

"instructions for what i want you to do when i die, don't let them do anything with my body, got that?" he asked you making sure you nodded.

a month passed and so did Gilbert... it wa sthe time to open the letter and you had no idea whether to open it or just leave it.

you opened it and read the first line while sitting next to his bed with his dead body.

you where crying unstoppably and couldn't stop.

you opened it imediantly.

"If i die y-young, b-bury me i-in satin, l-lay me d-down on a-a bed o-f r-roses, si-sink me in the r-river at dawn, s-send me a-away with the w-w-ord of a love s-song..." you read while the doctors nodded listening to the words.

the took his body to a room where they could put his in a box, they covered his body in the satin of his baby blanket, the roses in your garden and finally at dawn, they took you and the cofifn to the river where you first met, dumped the coffin in, you opened your mouth, you made a song just with the words on the paper.

"If i die young, bury me in satin, lay me down in a bed of rose, sink me in the river, at dawn~" you sang softly trying to resist tears.

years passed and you visit that river every saturday, the day he died. people stopped visiting after they heard they story of you sinking Gilbert in the river, thinking it was haunted.

even knwo it was very much not haunted.

he was always going to be in your mind. always.

This one was short yet sad! i hope you liked it and remember all my reviewers get baby pandas!  



End file.
